


Неравнодушие

by Ryudomira



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s11e10 Coda, Gen, Heavy Angst, перечитано трезвым, старенькое
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 20:25:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16625843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryudomira/pseuds/Ryudomira
Summary: Ему бы сказать спасибо, но.





	Неравнодушие

Тело Ровены лежит на полу. Кроули смотрит - не может не смотреть - не может отвести взгляд. Слишком на многое она в этот раз замахнулась.

Переоценивать себя их фамильная черта. Можно сказать, девиз.

Кроули отравлен: человеческой кровью, человеческой сутью. Ему бы сказать спасибо, раз сам он оказался не в состоянии бороться с её влиянием; раз сам он снова сдал ей без боя свои города.

Ему бы сказать спасибо, но он смотрит на её тело, боясь отвести глаза - взгляд Кроули последнее между прошлым с Ровеной и настоящим без неё.

Ему не получить желаемого. Не переиграть прошлого, не получить материнской любви, не заткнуть то жалкое и скулящее, что столетиями упорно выживало за рёбрами.

(Выживало всему вопреки)

(Он много чего творил в жизни, но самое неуместное, самое больное - вот это жрущее изнутри неравнодушие)

Душа, несуществующая душа будто бы снова горит в огне преисподней. Несуществующая душа - дым, и когда сгорит и он от Кроули не останется уже ничего.


End file.
